A love of Dancing
by Sassy08
Summary: What happens when Jimmy and Cindy are stuck being ballroom dancer in gym class? Will they be able to pass and will they find out a little bit more about their feelings? this fic is done!
1. The Pairings

Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy Neutron

Title- A Love in Dancing

Summery:- What happens when Jimmy and Cindy are stuck being ballroom dancer in gym class? Will they be able to pass and will they find out a little bit more about their feelings?

Chapter 1

The Pairings

It was a typical day in Retroville, Jimmy and his pals were in school only to be embaressed by his "hated" rival, Cindy Vortex. Jimmy walked to his desk and sat down. He looked over at Cindy and saw hersmiling and giggling. It gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach before he realized she was laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at Vortex?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about what your face will look like when I do this." She pulled out her scissors and cut a piece of thread he didn't even notice was behind her chair. In a quick moment he felt a balloon filled with water drop and break on his head. He heard everyone start laughing at his soaking wet head.

He gave a quick smile to Cindy that he only let her see then shook his head and looked away. Jimmy's face turned a little red and he sighed an annoyed sigh. Ms. Fowl walked in.

"Jimmy! (bird noice) Why are you soaking wet? (bird noice)"

"Only Einstein knows."

By the time he had gym, he was somewhat dry. Jimmy quickly changed into his gym clothes and ran to the gym. No one knew but they were starting a dance unit. Once in the gym, his teacher started talking about the unit.

"We are doing ballroom dancing! Ballroom dancing is not for sissies! If you refuse to dance, you will be trampled! If you refuse to trample you will be trampled! Now you have 30 seconds to pick your dance partners...GO!"

As they were magnets, Sheen and Libby paired together. Nick said yes to Brittany before Cindy was able to get to him. Jimmy was to shy to ask Betty so stayed away. Everyone seemed to be paired except Jimmy and Cindy.

"You two! Big hair and big mouth! You are paired! Now let's start!"

Cindy smiled before turning toward Jimmy and wiping it off her face. She glared and him evily while butterflies flew around in her stomach. She had secretly liked Jimmy for as long as she had known him for but never told a soul. The very thought of dancing with him in anyway made jolts of electricity jump through her body but ballroom dancing? She was going to be close enough to kiss. Not that she would. Her body would be touching his. Her hands holding his.

Jimmy felt the same way about her but was able to hold it in just a little better. He noticed her start to smile every now and then. The gym teacher announced that to start each pair should hold hands and become comfortable with each other. But is that ever to happen?

(Sry this chapter is kinda short. My computer is starting to cut out. I'll write more in the other chapters)


	2. First Dance

A love of dancing

Chapter two

First Dance

(just so ya know i have no idea what ballroom dancing looks like b/c i've never done it so this is whatever dance this is and i just call it ballroom dancin')

Because everyone else was happy with their partner or at least willing to say so, they quickly joined hands. Jimmy and Cindy however were standing away from each other and neither were going to move. Cindy had her arms crossed facing to the side. Jimmy was facing her with his head slightly turned up in dissaproval.

"Big hair and big mouth!" The teacher announced "Don't make me come over there!"

"C'mon Cidny. I don't wanna fail. Just give me your hand." He reached out for her hand and like a reaction she slapped it away even though she didn't mean to. "Ow!"

"I don't want to be _your_ partener!" Cindy said turning toward him.

"It's not like I want to be yours! I'd rather be paired with Nick and that's sayin' something!" He yelled back

"Well if you wouldn't have been so shy to ask Betty then maybe I wouldn't be here yelling at you like this you coward!" In an instat, she felt someone's hands push her forward strongly.

"I told you not to make me come over here!" The teacher yelled

Cindy fell into Jimmy and as a reflex he held his arms out to catch her. He did catch her and he was now a few inches from her face. He stumbled a little from the shock and weight. He was so tempted to give in to the magnetic pull that seemed to be between them and he thought she was too because her arms had somehow gotten wrapped around his neck. Cindy just sat there for a breif moment then broke the silence.

"Get off my foot!" She yelled

"Oops...sorry." He whispered as he let go of her. Jimmy backed up a little and smiled. He looked away then at the ground. When he looked up he saw Cindy staring at him with a questioning look on her face. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but just as she did, the bell rang to dismiss them. Cindy left in a hurry.

Jimmy stood still for a moment before Sheen and Carl came up behind him. Sheen slapped him on the back.

"Man! Do I feel sorry for you getting paired with Cindy! Thank god I got my babe Libby. She knows how to dance." Sheen said before leaving.

"Oh c'mon Jimmy, it can't be that bad. It'll get better." Carl said waiting for Jimmy to walk beside them.

Cindy was sitting in her room on her bed in the middle of the night. She kept smiling then shaking it off but no matter how much she tried to stop it, the smile kept coming back across her face. She was also unable to get that image of Jimmy's face a few inches away from hers out of her head. Every time she thought of it she grinned.

Over at Jimmy's he was talking to Gaudard.

"Oh boy. Could Cindy actually...no. It couldn't happen. Could I? I mean could I actually...no. Now way! It isn't possible." Jimmy saw Gaudard's screen flash words. It said :Just Ask Her: "No! No way am I talking to her after that!" Gaudard's screen then flashed :What About The Dancing?:

Just then Jimmy's mouth dropped to the floor. He didn't even think about dancing with her tomarrow at school. How was he going to be able to do that?

The next day, all either of them could think of was the gym class. Jimmy stared at the clock tuning out anything and everything but the ticking on the second hand. He had gym next and he had about another minute before it would happen...the moment he'd been dreading and hoping would come. He glanced over at Cindy who was also staring at the clock. He quickly turned away when she looked his way.

The bell rang...

When Jimmy got to the gym, most of the people were already with their partners. There was one face he didn't see though...Cindy's. Cindy wasn't there. He saw her just a few minutes ago. Cindy was never late and the class was about to start. She'd dissapeared.

Jimmy was relieved but really upset at the same time. How could she not show? Jimmy walked up to Sheen and Libby.

"Libby? Where's Cindy?"

"Why do you care?"

"She _is_ my partener. If she doesn't show then...then..." Jimmy couldn't think of a good reason. Libby raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look!"

"Okay everyone get with your partners!" The gym teacher yelled. He noticed Jimmy on the side without Cindy. "Big hair! Where's big mouth?!"

"I don't know. She didn't show."

"Chill Nerdtron, I'm here!" She said walking in the door.

"Big mouth! You're late!" The gym teacher announced "You and your partner up here on stage! They will demonstrate the dancing without any instruction!"

"Great..." Jimmy said under his breath. He didn't want to dance in front of everyone esspecially in an akward postion like this. "Cindy...why are you late?"

"None of your buisness. You know I blame you."

"Blame me? For you being late?"

"Yes." She put her hand on his shoulder then her other hand in his. Then she felt him slowly put his other hand on her side. When he did this, she felt a warm sensation flow through her body. "It's your fault because I said it is so don't ask questions."

"You're just so..so.." They started slowly side stepping in rithem to the music then slowly starting to spin around a little. He looked into her eyes and saw something a little more than he ever did before. "...beautiful."

"What?" Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth hung open. Thank god hey were whispering and no one else could hear them. "What did you say?"

"Nothing! Ignore what I just said. Oh wait I didn't say anything. Ha ha." He said quickly. He could feel himself turning red because his cheeks were starting to heat up. He looked away.

"No did you just call me beautiful?" She questioned looking at him still with shock. "Answer me. Please, Jimmy."

"Did you just say please?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't."

"You were too!" Cindy snapped back. "Now answer me!" They didn't even notice the music was getting faster. Without even realizing it, they were spinning along with it while arguing. As if they'd practised the dance themselves they looked amazing. At the very end Jimmy moved his hand up to her back to support her as he dipped her down.

"Okay so I did. I called you beautiful." Jimmy finaly admitted. He lowered himself to her but paused just about two inches from her lips...


	3. A Quick Kiss

A love of dancing

Chapter three- A Quick Kiss

(I keep mentioning the gym teacher, I don't know his name but if you saw the one where jimmy had super fast shoes, that's the gym teacher i'm talking about)

Just then everyone clapped and Jimmy snapped his head up. Not even realizing it, he let go and Cindy dropped to the floor. Jimmy ignored her and bowed. He was getting a little big headed when he realized he could dance and forgot about Cindy on the gym stage.

Cindy rubbed her head and glared at him. But as she watched him take his bows she couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. She stood up and took his hand. She bowed along with him.

Jimmy smiled as he turned toward Cindy and looked into her eyes. Just then he felt her bring his hand up and spin him so fast that he spun twice and fell on the floor. He heard everyone laughing then shook his dizzieness off and looked at Cindy with her hands on her hips and an 'i beat you' look on her face. He got up and went to the opposite side of the stage as Cindy and walked down.

"Alright! That was pretty good but I bet all of you little whimps could do so much better! Now dance!" The gym teacher yelled.

Jimmy and Cindy were on opposite sides of the gym. Neither of them were sure about what just happend. Cindy was leaning aganist the wall on her side with her arms crossed. Jimmy was on the other side facing her also with his arms crossed. His head was tilted a little and he seemed to be studying her. Wow... He thought She is something...

"Jimmy..." The gym teacher said in a surprisingly soft tone. "Just go over there and dance with her."

"Yeah but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean what if she says no and hits me?"

"What if she says yes?" The gym teacher said. Jimmy got off the wall and walked through the people toward Cindy. "Oh kids. They'll fall for anything." He said laughing "Hey you two dance faster!"

Cindy was sighing and turned and saw Jimmy walking up to her. She sighed one more time. "What do you want Nerdtron?"

"Well we are still being graded and to pass, we need to dance...with each other." Jimmy held out his hand in front of her. "Well? What do you say?"

Cindy felt all warm and tingly inside when she shook her head and took his hand. She couldn't tell if she was blushing oe not because she felt so warm inside. She knew she liked Jimmy but she had never had this feeling before. She'd touched his hand before while dancing but this time was different. His hand was soft and soothing. Even though he squeezed her hand a little it seemed more like a sign of affection rather than hate. Cindy looked up at him couldn't help but smile and by now she knew she was blushing.

They got into position and started spinning slowlly. Jimmy's eyes foucused in on only Cindy. All of a sudden everything turned white and all he could see was her. The same thing happened to Cindy. She slowly moved her hand that was over his shoulder down his back. Her other hand seemed to travel up his arm and around his neck to meet her other arm. Jimmy felt his own hands slide around her waist.

They stopped spinning and just stood there until they heard whispering and laughing. He fell out of his gaze and looked around. Thankfully for him, the bell rang and before he could say anything to Cindy or cover up with an insult, she was gone.

In the girl's room Libby and Cindy were washing their hands. Cindy wasn't even looking at Libby but could feel her eyes staring at her. Cindy quickly dried her hands and tried to leave.

"Don't be leavin' so fast girl. You got some explaing to do!"

"About what?" Cindy said playing dumb

"About what? Oh I don't know maybe about how you like Jimmy." Libby said with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean? I don't like Jimmy. He's a dork!"

"Girl...I know you better than that. I can tell you like him. I mean come on what's not to like about him...He's smart and sorda cute and he's very charming..." Libby said smiling. "If you don't like him then maybe I'll go for him."

"Look! If you even start flirting with him, I'll start doing Tai Chi on you!" Realizing what she just said her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Libby smiled in her own trickiness.

"Girl. You gotta tell me everything." Libby said laughing and taking her friends arm.

After school Jimmy was walking home when he saw Cindy on the other side of the street. She must have missed the bus too. He was tempted to slow down then walk up behind her but just couldn't. He didn't even know if he could even form a sentence around her anymore. Now every time he was around her he got sweaty and nervous. He took a quick glance over to where she should be but she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Jimmy." Cindy said sneaking up behind him "Can I talk to you?"

"Uhh...well..sure." He said. He planned on talking to her right there but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side into some bushes. "So...What was with that?"

"I didn't really want to talk to you. I just wanted to do this." Cindy grabbed his shirt and pulled him dangerously close to her face. Jimmy's heart started racing and he couldn't wait another minute.

He was the one that pushed his lips so gentily to hers. He felt a bolt of electricity fly from her lips to his and down his spine. Within two seconds Cindy let go of his shirt and left.

Jimmy closed his eyes and just took a big breath in.


	4. What's going on?

A love of dancing

Chapter four-: What's going on?

It took Jimmy a minute to gather himself and by the time he did, Cindy was long gone. Jimmy slowly got out from behind the bushes and walked to the side walk. His feet just carried him across the cement. No matter how hard he tried, not that he wanted to, he couldn't wipe that goofy smile off his face. All of a sudden Carl and Sheen came up behind him.

"What was with you in gym today?" Carl asked

"Yeah you were acting totally loopy." Sheen said making a crazy face

"Sheen, I think something's wrong with Jimmy..."

"Jimmy? Jimmy can you hear me! Noooo! We've lost him to the powers of the Universal Overlord!" Sheen said shaking his fists at the sky. Snapping out of his gaze Jimmy shook his head.

"Sheen, Sheen no! I'm fine...I...I think." Jimmy started to daze off agian thinking about his kiss with Cindy.

"Jimmy...You're starting to scare me." Carl said. "What's with you and Cindy. Everyone thinks that you two have something going on."

"I don't think so Carl. We just got a little...caught up in the moment you could say." Jimmy said widening his eyes then whispering. "A lot."

"So your still you?" Sheen asked and Jimmy nodded "Cool then I have to go change into my Ultra Lord costume, it's on in three hours!" Sheen ran away from them toward his house.

"Jimmy, you had me scared for a minute. I thought you actually liked Cindy!" Carl started laughing. Jimmy laughed along with him uneasily.

"Yeha right me, like Cindy? Ha! You actually thought I had a crush on Cindy Vortex?! Yeah right!" He started laughing without even realizing he laughing for real. "Me...like CIndy! Ha ha ha ha! That's rediculous!"

Carl and Jimmy walk off laughing while making fun of the poor Cindy Vortex who was quietly walking behind them....

The next day in gym class Cindy walked in with a glare on her face that scared everyone. She walked up to Jimmy and pushed him against the wall. By now everyone was staring at them.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Jimmy questioned while laughing a little thinking she was going to kiss him agian.

"I can't believe you! You're such a...a..Grrr! You're just a big headed, know it all, JERK!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know!" She unpinned him and walked away with her fists in balls. Everyone simply moved out of her way.

Jimmy stood there rubbing his shoulders in pain when Libby walked up with a mean and upset look on her face like someone had just betrayed her.

"Jimmy! What the heak did you do to her?!" And with that, she stormed out after her friend to find her in the girl's room. Cindy was crying in one of the stalls. "Cindy what happend?"

"Look it's...it's complicated." Cindy sniffled through tears.

"Come on out and tell me everything that jerk Jimmy did." Cindy finaly came out and told her everything.

Later in the gym Cindy and Libby walked in and glared at Jimmy. Libby went over to her partner and started dancing sighlently. Cindy went over to Jimmy and took her position as a danser as did he. They didn't really speak at all or make eye contact. She porposly stepped on his feet a few time really hard. Both of them could feel the tension between them.

At the very end of class the gym teacher stood up on stage and announced something neither Jimy or Cindy wanted to hear.

"Listen up whimps! There will be a ball tomarrow night and you will be with your dance partner as if you were on a date! It is a formal dance so be dressy! Treat this like a real date! Dismissed!" Everyone left except Jimmy and Cindy even stayed behind for a minute. She looked back at his worried face and felt a little bad but then remembered what he did and walked out.

Jimmy was sitting in his room on his bed thinking about what he was going to do about Cindy. She had kissed him then almost slapped him! Talk about mood swings. He desided to pick up the phone and call her.

"Hello?" Cindy answered

"Cindy? Can I talk to you?"

"Nerdtron! No you can't good-bye." She came close to hanging up the phone but heard him sigh and stayed on the phone. "Okay fine...what?"

"Thank god...Look you dance with me, kiss me, then go crazy on me! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I heard you talking to Carl. You don't like me!"

"...oh..." Jimmy said quietly

"That's it oh? Maybe we just got caught in the moment you know?"

"Yeah maybe...I guess you know it was just the dancing right?"

"Right....By the way you're a good dancer." She said blushing

"Thanks you too. So are we okay?"

"No. We still have to go to that stupid dance...together."

"Look we'll just get through that and try not to dance. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. Bye."

"Bye..." Jimmy said then hung up. "I think I just broke up with a girl I wasn't dating." He laughed at the thought but then thought about how much he loved to dance with her. Jimmy knew that there was something about her that he couldn't resist. That's what he was scared of most.

Cindy lay on her bed crying. "He didn't even apoligize...What am I going to do?" Cindy was still ferious at Jimmy. How could he not understand that she loved him. "For a genius, he's an idiot. It'll never happen..." She started bawling her eyes out and fell asleep slowly.

The night of the dance, Jimmy had invented a self driving carrige to take him and Cindy to the school. He had everything planned out so they'd have the least amount of contact possible. They'd both be able to sit facing a window and not looking at each other, they wouldn't have to talk or anything. He got into his suit and went to pick up his 'date'.

He rang her doorbell and stood facing away from the door until he heard it opne. When he turned around, his mouth dropped open in awe. She was wearing a strapless black sequin dress with high heals and a silver necklace that all went suprisingly well together. She looked drop dead goreous.

"What?" She asked smiling a little.

"Nothing...you just just just..."

"Okay then," Cindy rolled her eyes and walked out to see the carrige. "Wow...That's what we're taking?"

"Yeah sure."

They got in the carrige with little contact and Cindy looked out the window ignoring Jimmy. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her though. He tried...Then he just had to say something.

"You look...really nice tonight." He said looking at her.

"I know." She said not looking at him. Even though he couldn't see it, she was smiling. "Look the less you talk to me the less angry I'll be with you."

"You're still mad with me?"

"Yes." She turned toward him "Look! You know as well as I do that it wasn't just the dancing that got to us!"

"..." Jimmy just sat quietly for a little bit trying to think of something to say. "I know that..." She huffed and turned away.

Cindy's hand was on the seat inbetween them. Before he could stop himself...his own hand glided over hers. She didn't even turn to look at him. Cindy felt frozen. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she turned to him. Jimmy slightly squeezed her hand. He looked at her then moved closer. As an insticnt Cindy rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on with us, Cindy? What's going on?"

"I don't know..." She responded then looked up at him. Her lips gentily touched his. Within seconds the kiss turned into a passonate one where his tongue touched hers. Cindy broke it then turned herself away from him and crossed her arms trying to ignore the electricity that still flowed through her body.

"What is going on?" Jimmy whispered


	5. The Care of Love

A Love of Dancing

Chapter Five:- The Care of Love

Jimmy turned away from Cindy and told the hologram driver to take them around the park a few times. He wasn't quite ready to go to the dance yet and Neither was Cindy. He heard a sob and turned toward Cindy to find her still facing the window with her face in her hands.

"Cindy..." He said almost in a whisper. "...Cindy? Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him only to find her in tears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know...I mean one minute I have this rush on energy going through me then anger then....Oh god....I don't know." Cindy said putting her hands back over her face.

Jimmy just sat there looking at her, stunned. To think a girl as strong as Cindy Vortex could be crying over something and no one knew what about. He'd always admired her for her strength (well at least emotionally) and now that he saw that she could be somewhat like a human made him like her even more. He moved his hands up to hers and removed them from her face. Jimmy just stared into her emerald green eyes and thinking about how beautiful and innocent she looked wearing the tears she cried.

Cindy was trying not to look at him but the invisble magnet drew her eyes to his. Finaly she just had to say something...

"I don't know what it is about you Jimmy, I really don't..."

"What do you mean?"

"You!. You make me feel one way then another. I...I can't explain it. You just send something through me that makes me want to...to..." She paused and looked away. "You're the only person whose ever really cared about me. Everyone else thinks there's nothing to me but toughness." Cindy shook her head and a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Cindy...you know that's not true...There's got to be someone other than me that sees through your outer layer."

"Really! Who jimmy!? Who!?" He didn't respond and he didn't know what to say. She looked into his eyes and smiled a little. "You know what? I don't care if anyone else cares. I just want you to."

Jimmy smiled a little too. He moved his hand up to dry her tears but both hands ended up cradling her face. He just sat there hold and stroking her cheeks before she moved. Cindy almost threw herself onto Jimmy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips pressed aganist his...

Jimmy's eyes opened wide with shock but they closed as he relaxed and moved his hands around her waist and up her back. They both depend the kiss opening their mouths to allow the other more access. All Jimmy could think about was how good she tasted and how good it felt to have her ontop of him in a loving way.

Of course it had to end and CIndy was the one to pull away. She looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"Jimmy, I love you."

"I love you too." Jimmy moved a strand of her hair behind her ear then kissed her lightly agian. "Let's skip school and go out dancing somewhere." He offered. All Cindy could do was nodd. She leaned down to his mouth and kissed him once more before getting up to snuggle up to him.

(sry it's shorter than some other chapters last one or two will be up soon)


	6. Their own Dance

A Love of Dancing

Chapter 6-: Their own Dance

Jimmy pulled her into a very close embrase...he didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never felt or acted this way before. He knew he was in love but it felt more extreme. Not that he had been in love or anything but the emotion he felt for the blonde haired bossy girl he held in her arms couldn't even be put into words. The heat and energy he felt flow through him was just...undescribable.

Cindy sat there smiling. She wiped the tears from her eyes and moved away from him and held his hands.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She laughed a little. "I really don't...I mean I'm so happy and..." She covered her mouth and laughed because she didn't know what else to say. Jimmy joined along with her laughing.

"I think you're just so happy that you don't know what to do and neither do I..." Jimmy puuled her into another hug and whispered in her ear..."I've never felt like this before."

"I think I know what we have to do..."

"We don't have to do anything...We're together now and there's nothing that could make me happier." Jimmy said smiling while feeling Cindy's hands on his shoulders. She slowly pushed him away and stared deep into his eyes.

"Take us to school...there is one thing we _do_ need to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen you'll understand once it's done."

Once they pulled up at school Cindy jumped out of the carrige and almost flew up the steps to the door but saw Jimmy was slowly following. She ran back down the stairs and took Jimmy's hand.

"Oh c'mon!" She yelled pulling him up the stairs. She saw him shaking his head sighlently calling her crazy. When she saw this, she laughed like she was light headed.

"Cindy, what are we doing?" He asked when they appeared at the stage entrance.

"We're going to dance." He looked at her with a dissaproving look. "Trust me, Jimmy. Trust me." She said taking both his hands. "Alright if you say you don't trust me after this I'm gonna have to kill you!"

"Okay Cindy, I trust you." They smiled and Cindy led her new love up on stage. They could hear the music playing before they walked up. Cindy gladly took Jimmy to the center of the empty stage and got into position.

Jimmy continued to smile as he took his place to dance with Cindy.By now everyone was staring at them but they didn't care. Jimmy just slowly started to let her lead. He starting spinning to the sound of the music while nothing else seemed to matter. Somehow this dance was different than any of the others and he now knew why...this was his first dance with Cindy while she knew how he felt. Not to mention that there wasn't so much tension. Everybody else was starting to understand a little of what they were doing but none actually understood completely until the end.

As the song started to wind down, Jimmy stopped moving and stood there. Cindy knew what was coming. The song ended and Jimmy gentily held her face with one of his hands and pulled her lips closer to his. Then he sealed the gap. His lips touched hers gentily at first but then Cindy pushed her body to his and opened her mouth. It was their first kiss in public that let everyone know what was happening.

They heard everyone gasp and they stood in shock for a moment. When Cindy and Jimmy's kiss broke, Libby started to clap slowly. Soon everyone joined in and they were clapping fast with even some whistling.

"I understand now..."

"You see that was _our dance_..."

(I Know short agian)


	7. Proposion

A Love of Dancing

Chapter 7-: The Proposal

8 Years Later...

Jimmy and Cindy had been dating on and off for the past eight years well on and off and right now they were 'off'. They had just had their biggest brake up in their relationship and it didn't look good at all. It looked more like the end. Cindy had gotten the idea of Jimmy cheating on her...(but I won't tell you how right now)

Jimmy was walking down his home street looking at the ground. He felt someone bump his shoulder but just kept walking.

"Excuse you..." He herd a familiar voice say "Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron is that you?"

"Betty? Betty Quinlinn?" He looked up and turned around to find himself standing face to face with his second crush from school. "Wow how are you? I haven't seen you in years?" He said

"I'm doin' pretty good. Well you must be married by now." She said flipping her hair a little to show off her beauty. Thenm Jimmy looked away..

"Well no not really. I mean Cindy and I were getting really close to that area but we just broke up a few days ago..." He started drifting off.

"Ohhh you poor baby. Why don't I take you out to lunch? My treat." Betty said putting her hand on his shoulder. Jimmy shook his head "Oh c'mon it'll be like a high school reunion but not. You know you want to."

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Ok Let's go."

When they got to the restraunt Jimmy didn't order much. He was still a little depresed. He was starting to tune Betty out. He kept thinking about CIndy and about how it couldn't be over.

"Jimmy? Jimmy are you okay?" He shook himself back into reality. "You don't seem to be paying attention to anything I say."

"I'm sorry Betty. It's just that I miss Cindy." Jimmy said. "I just can't believe it's over between us I mean she's just so perfect."

"Jimmy..." She said moving closer to him. (they were in a booth) She put her hand on his shoulder and slowly started rubbing it. "Why don't you just forget her. She's obviously not the one for you. She really sounds the same as she was back in school. She's still a real bit...."

"Hey!" Jimmy stood up nad cut Betty off from saying something that wasn't true and was really unappropreite. (sry for spelling) "She is not now or has she ever been one of those. If you think that I can just forget about the one woman I've always loved and you have the nerve to call her that, you need a reality check! You don't know her nor have you ever known her like I have!"

"Maybe that's a good thing. She's turned you into a mean, bitter man. Now if you'll excuse me I think I better be going." Betty grabbed her coat, got oout of the booth and walked out the door.

Jimmy sat back down and rubbed his head. He didn't know what to do. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He grabbed a napkin and a pen aand started writing a note.

Cindy was feeling so bad that she had spent the entire day at the gym punching and fightning a punching bag. When she finaly left at around ten P.M. she looked awaful. She was sweaty, had her tangled hair down hanging over her shoulders and almost every part of her body ached but she didn't care. She was crying and could barley see the lock to put the key in for her hotel room.

She threw the keys on the counter and went to throw herself on her bed for a good hard cry. When the back of her head hit the pillow, she felt something paper like. She turned over to find a note from Jimmy on a napkin.

Dear Cindy,

I _need_ to talk to you...Please...I'll be outside your hotel at about 8 tomarrow night. If you deside to come out, dress formaly.

Love,

Jimmy

Cindy covered her mouth and just continued to cry. Ever sense she saw Jimmy hugging and kissing that woman in the jewelry store she couldn't even look at him. She had however desided to go. She didn't know why though. Something in her heart told her to go. Maybe it was the fact that she still loved him deep down.

The next night she put on a black seqin dress with high heels and a silver necklace around her neck. She looked beautiful. She took one look in the mirror and said "Here we go girl..."

She walked out of the hotel and saw Jimmy standing there in a suit. He was standing by a carrige and by the look on his face told her that he was nervious. The second he saw Cindy, a flash of hope flew across his face. She didn't smile but just walked up to him.

He started to say her name but she stopped him. "Jimmy I know I shouldn't be here with you. But I'm going to give you one shot to tell me what the hell you were doing kissing that woman from the jewelery store!"

"What! Oh my god Cindy." Jimmy started to kinda laugh. "Cindy...oh Cindy. You now every peice of jewelery I buy for you comes from that store right?" She nodded and he took her hands. "Cindy that's Julia. She's the one who helps me find everything there. That was more like a family or friendly kiss. That was a thank you for what she helped find there the last time!"

"Really? Wait...you haven't given me anything sense you saw her! What did you buy from her to thank her for?"

"I'm going to show you tonight. C'mon get in." He led her into the carrige and sat down. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah Jimmy, I trust you." He smiled and put a blind fold on her.

"Can you see anything?"

"Okay did you loose your genuis or something? I'm blind folded so No I can't see!" They both laughed a little

"Ok. Well this is a suprise so I don't want you to know where we're going..."

After a little bit of a carrige ride and holding hands, the ride came to a stop. Jimmy left the blind flod on Cindy and led her up a set of stairs. She felt like she had been where she was before but just couldn't figure out where here was. She felt him guide her up a few more stairs and all of a sudden it was dead quiet. Then she heard the music, the kind for ballroom dancing.

Jimmy started to lead Cindy around the floor dancing. She simply followed him and danced with him like she was in heaven. The feeling she got felt fmiliar but couldn't quite figure it out. Finaly the song ended and he slipped the blind fold off.

Cindy looked at him with a smile on her face. She wasn't even looking at the enviroment that sorounded her. All she could see was his face.

"Cindy...We've had our ups and downs but there is no other woman like you. We had those tough bumps but I always knew we'd get through them because I was with you. I have never been in love with anyone but you and I don't want to. Not once was I tempted to go off with some other girl just to see what it would be like. These things don't just happen. I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to date you and I knew from the first dance that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with you. So Cindy, I ask you right now." Right there Jimmy got down on one knee and pulled a dimond ring out of his pocket. "Cindy Vortex, will you marry me?" Cindy started crying a little and smiled.

"If this is a joke I will kill you." She said turning a little serious.

"No. This is no joke. I want you to be my wife...If you're not in my life then I can't live and I don't have a life." Cindy smiled as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded.

"Yes...Yes! Yes!" Jimmy grinned from ear to ear as he slid the ring onto her finger and then picked her up and hugged her. But what Cindy really didn't expect was the clapping and cheering coming from behind her.

Cindy slowly turned around to find herself on the school stage with her friends, family, and everyone else that was there for _their dance_ that one night standing behind her to witness their proposion. Cindy's mouth dropped open in a happy suprised look. She felt Jimmy take her hand. Cindy turned and kissed her fiance. There was nothing in the world that could make them more happy than they already were.

"I love you..."

"I love you to."


End file.
